poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Divatox
This is how Divatox makes her debut in Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle shift into Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. we see the surface of Lerigot's home planet. Then it cuts to an alien spacecraft underwater known as "The Subcraft" the door opens then we see Divatox Divatox: 'FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Piranahtrons put their arms in respect Divatox hits the Piranahtrons, Death Eaters, Orcs, and Battle Droids Battle Droid Commander: Hey, that's just rude. Divatox: You're all worthless! Alter: to Elgar Careful. This could get ugly. Divatox: to Alter and Elgar And you! Elgar: Us? Divatox: You lost Lerigot ''and ''Dark Specter's grandson. You let them get away. Alter: Hey, how many times do I have to tell you? Those bolt brains didn't have clue where they are. Elgar: He's right, and neither did ''those ''bolt brains. at Cozy Glow and Azog Queen Chrysalis: Excuse me? Elgar: Every time you find Dark Specter's grandson, you let him and Starlight get away. You should've taken your revenge now! Queen Chrysalis: growls Divatox: Oh, be quiet, Elgar! Elgar: Whoa! Alter: You shouldn't scold Elgar like that for letting both Mac ''and ''Lerigot get away. watches Tirek: Hey, guys, look. other villains watch Divatox: Those were ''your ''bolt brains, Alter... Which makes this all ''your ''fault! King Sombra: Divatox, don't punish them. They're your son and nephew. Divatox: Oh, I suppose you're right! I do hate to punish them like this. away from Alter and Elgar Elgar: Huh? Whew. the Cozy Glow and Azog Hey, you two, Alter and I nearly got fried for your screw up! You're just lucky Aunt Divatox likes me! Alter: Elgar! unsheathes her dagger Elgar: Whoa! then cuts Elgar's hand as Rygog catches it Alter: You and your big mouth! Rygog: Never send morons to do a mutant's job! Alter: Then you should do the job, Rygog! Those little runts Lerigot and Mac are still out there with the key to Island of Muiranthias and the Power Batteries of the Red, Orange and Yellow Lantern Corps! Rygog: No thanks, but I'd be happy to lend a hand. laughs Elgar: Ha, ha, real funny! Alter: Silence, you sycophants! Rygog: Sorry. Alter: Divatox Hey, Mom, I have a plan. Dance" begins playing Once we capture the things they care about most in the universe, Mac and Lerigot will come to us willingly. then gets out his pet eel Hey, little Eelly. Go get the things they care about most in the universe. (as Elgar struggles to put his hand back on him) Divatox: I like it. Dr. Nefarious: Meanwhile, Dark Specter is demanding a report on the pursuit. Kalabar: What is it with that guy?! Every time we want to crush our enemies, that monarch yahoo demands an update on the pursuit! Divatox: Well, what are you waiting for? Put him through! puts Dark Specter through Divatox: Dark Specter! What a surprise! Dark Specter: Why haven't you found him yet, Divatox? Divatox: Listen, Monarch boy, Mac wasted his evil ways and chose to be a hero after you dumped him. The way I see it, ''you ''owe him. Rygog: We've captured several of informants who remain loyal to him on the planet Mustafar, but they won't say anything. Dark Specter: Elgar. Elgar: Me? Dark Specter: You must find him quickly, for his destiny is to conquer the universe. hologram disappears Azog: himself Mac's only destiny is to be lost forever. I, Azog the Goblin, will conquer the universe.